1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a binding unit for sports devices, in particular for a snowboard, which, for the purpose of fixing it to the sports device, is provided with a retaining disc, which is substantially circular as seen in plan view, for a base plate of relatively large surface area with coupling parts mounted directly or indirectly thereon to provide a connection to a sports shoe, in particular a snowboard shoe, which can be released as necessary, and having teeth between the base plate and the retaining disc inserted therein through a central orifice or corresponding recess, the purpose of the teeth being to securely fix selectively adjustable and fixable angular positions between the retaining disc and the base plate.
2. The Prior Art
Snowboard bindings which allow the angular position of the base plate relative to the circular retaining disc rigidly joined to the sports device to be adjusted are known from the prior art and are disclosed in the patent specifications of European patent applications EP 0 756 882 A, EP 0 761 261 A and EP 0 815 905 A, for example. In these instances, teeth are preferably provided between the retaining disc and the base plate as a means of adjusting the angular position in stages and guarantee a high-strength lock of the desired angular position. These binding units have various adjusting and fixing mechanisms which are indirectly mounted on the base plate and permit or prevent a relative rotation between the base plate and the retaining disc by means of a series of mechanisms. One disadvantage of the known binding units resides in the fact that either the base plate and retaining disc can be torn apart by a maximum force that is relatively low or the release and locking mechanism used to adjust the angle of rotation can only be operated by applying a considerable amount of force.